


Breakfast at the Campbells

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: “Girlfriends?” Naomi asked, and waited for Emily’s slow nod before she continued to speak. “Yes, that’s what we are, if you want to be…”“I do.” Emily smiled. “I just… I thought you didn’t.”“I…” Naomi pursed her lips and frowned thoughtfully. “A week ago? Probably not. Three days ago? Still unlikely. But yesterday? Today? It’s everything I want. I’m notbravelike you are Ems, but I can’t not love you. You’re inside my heart now, and all I want, every day, is to wake up tothisand be able to love you like you deserved to be loved. Properly. Wholly. Openly. You make me want that.”~Naomi introduces Emily to her Mother.





	Breakfast at the Campbells

Naomi tightened her arms around Emily’s waist and buried her nose in the soft crimson hair at the base of the other girl’s skull. She breathed in the scent of Emily’s skin—strawberries and the salty sweetness of dried sweat—and pressed her lips to the soft skin of Emily’s shoulder.

“Good morning,” the blonde-haired girl murmured into the curve of Emily's throat.

“Mhm.” Emily huffed sleepily in reply even as she shuffled backward further into Naomi's embrace.

Naomi buried her smile in Emily's skin and smoothed her hands along the other girl's forearms. “Come on Baby,” she murmured, “it's time to wake up.”

“Don't want to.” Emily muttered in a tone that betrayed the pout on her lips.

“I know,” Naomi chuckled quietly, “but my Mum will have breakfast on by now, and no one likes cold toast.” 

“I don't care.” Emily murmured as she turned in Naomi's arms and tucked her head underneath the taller girl's chin. “Wait... Your Mum?”

“Mhm.” Naomi hummed. “Yes?”

“You want me to...” Emily curled her arms around Naomi's back. “You want me to meet your Mum?”

“Oh,” Naomi blinked in surprise at the wonderment in Emily’s tone. “Yes. I do.” 

“I...” Emily's voice wavered—Naomi recognised the thick sound of Emily's tone and the impending tears—and Naomi's heart shuddered in her chest.

“Oh Ems.” Naomi whispered and brushed a soft kiss to the crown of Emily’s head. “It’s OK, I know.”

“My Mum won’t…” Emily breathed out as she clutched at the back of Naomi’s loose sleepshirt. 

“Your Mum is a real piece of work Ems.” Naomi said as she stroked her fingers up and down the length of Emily’s spine.

“She kind of is.” Emily agreed with a breathless half-hiccup half-laugh.

“Still,” Naomi lent back to meet Emily’s eyes, “I want to introduce you to my Mum, properly that is, because I want to show her my special person.” 

“Your special person?” Emily asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. 

“Mhm,” Naomi hummed and nodded her head. “Mum told me that the people that make us happy are never the ones that we expect, and that when I found someone I had to cherish it… and I do… I took a while, but I do.”

“Oh.” Emily blinked in shock before a small tentative smile crept onto her lips. “You… You really mean that, don’t you?”

“I do.” Naomi said as she shifted one hand to cradle Emily’s face before she lent forward to brush their lips together. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Emily sighed against Naomi’s lips. Emily sank into the kiss, into the soft pressure of Naomi’s lips, and let the slow caress of her mouth soothe the lingering ache in her heart.

“I know.” Naomi murmured in an echo of Emily’s words the previous night. Naomi let her hands drift up and down the length of Emily’s spine, soft and soothing, as she poured her desire—her love—into the kiss.

The kiss came to an end slowly, in a series of short pecks and long breaths, until Emily lay with her head resting upon Naomi’s chest and her ear pressed above the thundering drum of Naomi’s heart.

“You OK?” Naomi whispered softly, delicately, as she brushed her fingers through the tangled locks of Emily’s crimson hair.

Emily remained silent for a moment before she lifted her head and met Naomi’s gaze. “Yes,” she replied, “thank you.” 

“No need to thank me Ems,” Naomi teased playfully, “I mean, any good girlfriend checks in after a night like last night.”

“Is that what we are?” Emily asked quietly as she looked up into Naomi’s darkened blue eyes.

“Girlfriends?” Naomi asked, and waited for Emily’s slow nod before she continued to speak. “Yes, that’s what we are, if you want to be…”

“I do.” Emily smiled. “I just… I thought you didn’t.”

“I…” Naomi pursed her lips and frowned thoughtfully. “A week ago? Probably not. Three days ago? Still unlikely. But yesterday? Today? It’s everything I want. I’m not _brave_ like you are Ems, but I can’t _not_ love you. You’re inside my heart now, and all I want, every day, is to wake up to _this_ and be able to love you like you deserved to be loved. Properly. Wholly. Openly. You make me want that.” 

“Oh.” Emily swallowed hard even as a bright, beaming smile overtook her lips. “So, breakfast?”

Naomi chuckled and lent forward to press her mouth to the soft curve of Emily’s smile. “Yes, breakfast. With my Mum.”

“Gina’s nice, you know.” Emily muttered in a matter-of-fact manner as she slid backward off Naomi’s—her girlfriend’s—body. 

“Yes,” Naomi said with a roll of her eyes, “she’s not bad as they go.” 

“No, she’s…” Emily paused and pursed her lips in thought. “She’s actually nice? There’s no… um… passive aggressive-ness to her support. There’s just support. Not like my Mum.” 

Naomi shuffled forward and cupped her hands around Emily’s face. “I know Baby,” the blonde-haired girl whispered, “which is why I want you to meet her, properly, because while she’s bloody embarrassing sometimes—and in fact, will probably be about _this_ —she’s also pretty damn good at being a Mum, and she’s going to love you.” 

“Naoms…” Emily breathed out her name softly, in that thick tone of voice that Naomi knows means the redhead is suppressing tears, but there’s a smile on her face that proves that she’s not upset. 

“Come on,” Naomi said as she rolled off the side of the bed and climbed to her feet. “I’ll get you some clothes out—I don’t think that you want to wear that—” she pointed at the discarded black slip, “—to breakfast.” 

“Um,” Emily frowned at the black fabric, “no. I don’t think that would make a good impression.”

“Neither’s the hickey you’ve left on my throat, but…” Naomi trailed off and waggled her eyebrows playfully.

“Shut up!” Emily groaned as she flopped back onto the bed. “And throw me my bra. I can’t borrow one of yours.” 

“True,” Naomi chuckled as she picked out Emily’s strapless bra from the pile of her discarded clothes before she dug out a pair of black feminine cut boxers from her own underwear drawer. The blonde-haired girl paused for a moment in front of her own wardrobe, “You know everyone’s going to know that you’re wearing my clothes, right?”

“I know.” Emily smiled while her eyes roamed across Naomi’s naked back, watching the shift of her muscles under her skin, and cataloguing the long red scratches left behind by her nails the night before. “But… It is either your clothes or last night’s clothes…”

“Good point.” Naomi let out an amused snort. “Well, you’re in luck, because I have these jeans I haven’t worn in ages—” Naomi held up a pair of skinny cut black jeans in one hand and a loose grey tank top in the other, “—and this shirt that I’m fairly sure actually belongs to a pair of pyjamas.”

“Thanks,” Emily snagged the clothes out of Naomi’s outstretched hands, “I’m just going to freshen up in the bathroom. I won’t be long.” 

Naomi swallowed hard as the sheet fell away from Emily’s skin, and a particularly bright red mark between the redhead’s breasts registered in her mind along with the memory of _causing_ that mark. “Right,” Naomi mumbled, her eyes glued to Emily’s body until her bedroom door closed in the other girl’s wake, “fucking hell Naomi, get it together, it’s not the first time you’ve seen her naked for fuck’s sake.” 

The blonde-haired girl shook her head to dismiss the images of Emily’s naked skin that her mind conjured—the taut curve of her elongated throat, the addictive quiver of her stomach, the soft dampness of the flesh between her thighs—and drove back into her closet to pull out a haphazard outfit. A pair of dark grey leggings and a blue and green plaid button-up shirt.

“It’ll do.” Naomi muttered as she tugged a pair of boxers up and shrugged a plain black bra on.

“You know,” Emily murmured from the doorway, “I think I could get used to this view…”

Naomi turned her head toward the redhead and smirked at the dazed expression on her face. “Oh, you could?”

“Easily.” Emily said.

“Horn-dog.” Naomi teased as she stepped into the leggings and slid her arms into the shirt. “Always thinking of ways to get me undressed.”

“Well…” Emily smiled as she stepped across the room and batted Naomi’s hands away from the buttons of her shirt to begin to do it up for the other girl. “If your girlfriend looked that hot in her underwear you’d want her to be undressed all the time too.”

“Oh,” Naomi grinned and lent down to press her mouth to the curve of Emily’s jaw, “I already do.”

“Naomi,” Emily moaned as she threaded her hands into Naomi’s soft platinum hair, “we can’t…”

“We could.” Naomi interjected before she pressed her mouth firmly against Emily’s lips.

“Fuck.” Emily groaned breathlessly as she swayed into Naomi’s body. “We… Breakfast?”

“Ugh,” Naomi grunted playfully, “fine, let’s go and introduce you to my Mother.” 

“You know you’re excited to show me off.” Emily teased as she lent up on her tiptoes to kiss Naomi’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” Naomi replied softly before disentangling herself from her girlfriend. “Come on then, she’ll be downstairs…”

Emily slid her hand down Naomi’s arm and slipped her fingers into the spaces between Naomi’s fingers before she nodded. “Lead the way.” 

Naomi squeezed Emily’s hand once reassuringly before she led the red-haired girl out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the ground floor. “This way,” the blonde-haired girl muttered as she sidestepped the remains of three other people’s belongings and led Emily through the house to the kitchen. “Viola, breakfast.”

“Ah,” an older blonde-haired woman looked up from the morning newspaper at the sound of her daughter’s voice, “I was beginning to wonder if I should mount an expedition to rescue you two from that bedroom.” 

“Ugh,” Naomi rolled her eyes, “it isn’t that late Mum.” 

“Oh, I know.” Gina’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “I was just pondering whether you were going to come up for air at all… I’m told things between ladies can… last a while.” 

Emily’s cheeks flushed a sudden dark pink at the openness of Gina’s teasing words and her hand tightened around Naomi’s fingers.

“See,” Naomi muttered as she turned her head to place a reassuring kiss on Emily’s temple, “this is what I have to put up with all the time.”

“Don’t mind my daughter dear,” Gina said with a small dismissive wave of her hand, “she can be a bit of a cow in the morning.”

“I don’t know,” Emily mumbled, “I think she’s rather lovely.” 

“As I suppose you should.” Gina smiled as she stood from the table. “Now, sit down you two, there’s toast on the way and cereal if you want it.”

“First,” Naomi said, “Mum, I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Emily.”

A soft delicate smile spread across Gina’s lips as her eyes flickered back and forth between Naomi’s forthright blue eyes and Emily’s nervous but excited brown. “Hello Emily.” Gina murmured after a brief moment of silence. “It is nice to meet you properly.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Ms Campbell.” Emily mumbled awkwardly as her cheeks burned with a soft pink blush.

“Gina,” Gina corrected softly as she stepped around the kitchen table to wrap her arms around Emily’s small frame in a tender embrace, “if you’re the one making my Naomi happy, I think you should call me Gina.”

“Oh,” Emily swallowed hard, her throat tight with surprise and the now familiar pang of sadness at the contrast between her own mother and Gina Campbell, “I’m definitely trying to.” 

“You’re succeeding.” Naomi whispered as she brushed her thumb across Emily’s knuckles. “Now, let go of my girlfriend Mum, we’ve starving.”

“Right, of course,” Gina chuckled as she stepped away from the two young women. “Do you like tea Emily?”

“Oh, yes, love it.” Emily grinned broadly as she followed the tug of Naomi’s hand and sat down in one of the chairs at the table. “Two sugars.”

“Milk?” Gina asked and turned her back to grab three cups from the cupboard beside the sink.

“Yes please.” Emily said softly.

“See,” Naomi murmured as she lent sideways to brush a kiss to Emily’s lips, “I told you she’d love you.” 

“You did.” Emily agreed with a slow nod. “I kind of love her too?”

“Hopefully not more than me!” Naomi grinned teasingly.

“Oh no,” Emily smirked, “there’s only one Campbell I’m in love with, and I’ve been chasing after her since middle school.”

“Well,” Naomi smiled, “you’ve caught her now.”

“Yes, I have.” Emily lent sideways into Naomi’s body to rest her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. “I love you.” 

“I know.” Naomi murmured as she wrapped her arm around Emily’s waist.

Gina stood, lent against the kitchen counter, and watched the two young girls interact with a fond smile on her lips as she waited for the kettle to boil and the toaster to pop.


End file.
